


Tipping Point

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: A few beers in and they're talking about fish, concerts and their love of Arashi. One drink more and Jun's finally reached his limit.





	

_"I hope at some point he's gotten drunk enough to bare his soul to him." - near-mrs, 2016 （ > ∀ <）_

  
“One more beer please.” Ohno slurred as he tried to keep his focus intact, his head turned towards the wait staff as he ordered.  
   
It was one of those nights where he’s just drinking alone at a bar and by chance, Matsumoto Jun also happened to be there the same time as him. It was pre-concert season which meant a lot of planning and Ohno was positive that Jun wanted to relax in the midst of it all. He’d gladly be there for him.  
   
“Riida, I’ve lost count of how many beers you’ve drank at this point.” Jun laughed, his eyes hazy from all the alcohol they’ve been drinking, as he stared at the guy right across him. Ohno whipped his head around, feeling a little dizzy as he did so, and frowned at Jun.  
   
“You’re one to talk, we’ve been drinking the same amount of beer.” Ohno continued to slur, knowing that Jun can hold his alcohol better than he does. “Now that you mention it,” He turned to the wait staff again and added, “One more for him too, please!”  
   
Jun chuckled and soon enough, a beer was placed in front of him too. They toast and Ohno continued his pointless talking about fish, although he was pretty sure that they were talking about concerts a few minutes before.  
   
He’s a chatty drunk but Ohno knew that Jun was used to it at that point. He remembered Hawaii and how they would go out and drink together every night, just the two of them. Spending time like this with Jun has become precious to him.  
   
“…and the bluefish tuna is actually endangered, you know?” Ohno kept on, “But I still keep on fishing them and I even sent some to Matsu-nii that one time! Those poor things.” He lamented and before he knew it, he was already crying like a little kid, resting his head on the table in defeat.  
   
Ohno could feel Jun’s warm stare towards him and when he looked up, true enough, Jun was gazing at him with amused eyes, cheek nestled in one hand. It was not long after his lament that he could hear Jun’s soft laughter. Ohno felt his heart jump at the sight of it but tried not to let it show, Jun’s laugh can always catch him off guard.  
   
“You really are something else, Riida.” Jun commented, patting Ohno’s head fondly as he did so. “Sometimes I feel like you’re not real. You’re crying because of fish.” He snorted.  
   
“I have a suggestion!” Ohno raised his hand like a student, completely forgetting the tuna problem. “Let’s add fish in our next concert! Imagine, maybe 3D flying fish? Or fish with lights!” He enthusiastically said. “The possibilities are endless, MatsuJun!” He laughed, knowing how horrible it all sounded.  
   
The laughter that left Jun’s lips was enough to make Ohno feel proud of himself. He knew Jun was stressed out from all the concert planning so it was nice to get him to loosen up. Ohno took a big gulp of his beer, trying to hold his laugh and not to spit all the beer out.  
   
“Should we make it happen?” Jun joined in. “I’ll make Nino wear that fish outfit he wore during Shiyagare. Or would you like to do it yourself, Riida?” He laughed.  
   
“I’ll wear it! Do you think we can work with Koi instead of those small fishes Nino had?” Ohno continued. The laughter didn’t stop. At that point, Ohno wasn’t even sure what they were laughing about anymore, he was just glad that both of them were having fun.  
   
It took a while before Ohno noticed that Jun’s laugh has died down to soft chuckles. He gave the younger an inquisitive look and Jun just shook his head in response. Ohno could swear he saw a sparkle in Jun’s eyes at that moment.  
   
“I don’t know how you do it, Riida.” Jun commented.  
“Hm?”  
   
“Somehow, it feels like you’re a person completely made out of miracles.” Jun smiled, making his words even vaguer. “You took away all my exhaustion just like that.” He said in a voice so quiet, it was almost inaudible.  
   
Again, Ohno could swear to all the gods that Jun had a certain sparkle in his eyes as he gazed at him. “You shouldn’t worry too much, MatsuJun.” He said, patting Jun’s cheek fondly. Jun smiled.  
   
“I know. I just want to do a lot of things, you know? I just want to create something that all of us and the fans can enjoy together.” Jun said, drinking the final gulp of his pint glass. “I just want everything to be perfect with the group that I care about a lot.”  
   
Ohno nodded in agreement, they have entered the Arashi territory of drunkenness. It was like Hawaii all over again. “We all want that too. Arashi really saved me, you know. I wouldn’t know where I’ll be right now if it wasn’t for you guys.” He let out. “And to think that I even thought of quitting, how absurd.”  
   
“I’m glad you didn’t. I can’t believe it’s been more than 15 years. I’ve spent half my life with you guys already.” Jun recounted. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smiled.  
   
Ohno had forgotten who ordered one more round of beer but a pint was suddenly in front of them again. He took a swig and knew he just hit the point of no return. He was pretty sure it was the same with Jun too.  
   
“I love Arashi so much.” Both of them said in chorus followed by roaring laugher.  
   
Jun chuckled loudly. “Man, I’m so drunk.” He chuckled, placing an arm on the table and resting a cheek on his knuckle.  
   
Ohno laughed with him. “Hang in there, Jun-kun. I’m sure you’re going to come up with something great.” He encouraged him. And there it was again, the sparkle in Jun’s eyes as Ohno received a soft smile from him. One last drink from their pint glass and they’ve successfully downed their beers.  
   
“Ah, this is really why I love you, Ohno-san.” Jun said simply, his face flat on the table, almost as if he’s going to pass out.  
   
His heart jumped again, Ohno suddenly felt sober. He would’ve let it slide if Jun used the word ‘like’, but instead, he used ‘love’. And from what Ohno knew, there is a clear line between like and love with MatsuJun, as evidenced by him defending himself on air during that one episode of Abunai Yakai.  
   
“You and your miraculously healing words.” Ohno heard Jun continue with his eyes closed. “You just know the right words to say at the right time. I love all of it. All of you.” Ohno watched as Jun opened his hazy eyes and gazed straight at him, a sincere and soft smile on his lips. Both of them went quiet.  
   
“You really are drunk.” Ohno shook his head in amused disbelief at Jun who was now breathing silently and softly, seemingly asleep on the table. He let a hand wander on the younger’s face, pushing Jun’s bangs to the side to see his angelic sleeping face.  
   
Jun reached for his hand and kept it in place. “And this hand,” Jun continued, inspecting Ohno’s hand. “I love these hands—you have pretty hands.” He giggles which surprised Ohno to no end. Drunk Jun was a sight to see.  
   
“Yeah?” Ohno led on, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.  
   
“Hm.” Jun responded in quiet agreement. “Hands that are so gentle, knowing when to give that soft push when I need it.” He continued, nuzzling Ohno’s hand to his face. Ohno watched him look up, “And your eyes that constantly give undivided attention.” Ohno smiled as he listened to Jun’s ramblings. “That smile that lights up the room.”  
   
“Thank you for always being here. Thank you for being the Ohno-san that I love.” Jun said before finally closing his eyes, still nuzzled on Ohno’s hand.  
   
Ohno smiled, “I guess we’ve finally reached the tipping point, huh?” He chuckled. This was the best coincidence he’s had in a while.  
   
\--  
The next morning, Ohno watched everything unfold. Jun was there on his couch, staring dumbfounded at him and all he could do was snicker in amusement. Matsumoto Jun never forgets his drunken escapades no matter how much alcohol he’s consumed and Ohno Satoshi knew that well.  
   
“Good morning.” Ohno grinned, absolutely teasing the lights out of Jun. The younger groaned, remembering everything from the night before.  
   
“Good morning.” Jun responded calmly. Ohno waited and Jun knew he wouldn’t win at all. “I said some really important and really embarrassing things last night, didn’t I?” He started.  
   
“You did.” Ohno replied. Jun sighed.  
   
Ohno laughed at the rare sight of Jun being unsure of himself so he walked towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I should’ve gotten you drunk sooner.”  
   
It took a few seconds before Jun finally let out a relaxed chuckle. “So, I guess that “I love MatsuJun” character of yours wasn’t really an act, then?” He carefully asked.  
   
“I only act in dramas.” Ohno confirmed vaguely. He watched as Jun heaved a sigh of relief. Ohno just continued to laugh in response. “I’m just glad I don’t need to confess over and over again. I finally got to you.” He snickered.  
   
“You did. You’re a persistent man.” Jun responded.  
   
“But I’m sure you love that _Ohno-san_ anyway.” Ohno teased.  
   
“You’re not going to let me live it down, are you?” Jun cringed in embarrassment as Ohno repeated his words last night.  
   
Ohno shook his head, clearly enjoying their predicament. “Nope.” He grinned and by the sound of Jun’s frustrated groan, he knew he will be having a lot of fun in the days to come. Sometimes, you’re really just one drink away from the moment that will change your life, Ohno was more than willing to take that drink. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Simple and sweet, I think? I've finally veered away from normal confessions. Haha. They're all grown men, they can take it. We all know they're gay for each other anyway LOL! That's all for now! Next would probably be Matsumiya, hopefully~ ^^ Thank you! :)


End file.
